


coddled

by transcowboy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Multi, akainu is a gay baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transcowboy/pseuds/transcowboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Occasionally, though not always or often, Sakazuki would spend the night with both Borsalino and Kuzan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	coddled

Occasionally, though not always or often, Sakazuki would spend the night with both Borsalino and Kuzan.  
To him, there was a difference between sleeping together and spending the night. Sex was much easier than actually staying behind afterwards, for it left no possible strings attached nor did it leave any leeway for the possibility of a unfortunate misunderstanding. After all, if Sengoku found out about their relationship, it could be potentially disastrous to his chances at being promoted fleet admiral.

But… Damn it all to hell. The two convinced him anyway.  
After a good few months of making sex between the three admirals a regular routine, Kuzan and Borsalino seemed to insist Sakazuki not immediately zip up his pants and leave after the job was done and he was satisfied. He called the idea preposterous just a little while ago, but here he lay in bed with them nonetheless, Kuzan fidgeting away on his right side and Borsalino snoring on his left. Great.

Thanks to their irritating sleep habits, Sakazuki was always the last to fall asleep, somehow managing to end up sandwiched between Kuzan and Borsalino, who often draped their own lanky bodies over his as if he were a pillow. Were he not persuaded to relaxation with so many good orgasms, he might’ve protested more than an occasional growl of insistence that he was to be taken seriously, and not cuddled like a stuffed bear.


End file.
